


Superman

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, textsfrommunchandfin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://textsfrommunchandfin.tumblr.com/image/140511953015">this post</a> from textsfrommunchandfin, as well as sidewinder's request for a fanfic about it. Hope I delivered! Fin's bank account gets hacked, and John cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



Fin was having a rough fucking day. Someone, somehow had hacked into his bank account, and he had spent ages on the phone with every person conceivable trying to sort it out. John hadn’t said anything about not keeping money in a bank account for this very reason – something he was grateful for – but he _knew_ the man was thinking it. They hadn’t merged bank accounts yet, mainly because they couldn’t agree about whether or not to actually keep money in one. John kept most of his money in the apartment in cash, saying he wasn’t trusting any corporation with his damn money.

Fin rubbed an eye and looked at the clock. “Let’s go home,” he said to John. “It’s after five, we’ve got nothing going on, and I can’t call anyone else about this until tomorrow.”

“You go,” John said. “I’ve got a couple stops I want to make first.”

Fin considered going with him, but honestly, he just wanted to be home and crash in front of the TV for a bit. He wondered what on Earth John was doing, but he was too tired to care.

*** 

There was a knock on their front door a couple hours later, and Fin sighed. It was unlike John to forget his keys. He hauled himself to his feet and went to open the door, then started laughing.

John was standing there, holding a six-pack, wearing a Superman cape. It reached to maybe mid-thigh on John, and John struck the classic pose, feeling a bit silly.

Fin laughed harder and pulled him inside. “Did you go around the streets of New York in that?” he asked.

“No, I put it on when I got to our door,” John replied. “I’m not totally crazy.” He handed Fin the six-pack, Fin’s favorite kind.

Fin pulled him in for a kiss, smiling for the first time all day. “Why a Superman cape?”

“I found your comics one day, my love,” John said. “Now, what else can we do to cheer you up?”

“Oh, I have a couple ideas,” Fin said. “Keep the cape on.”


End file.
